Kopa's Sunrise
by almondbutter
Summary: The story of a cub named Kopa the grandson of Mufasa and Song of king Simba this is his story a tale of legend love war peace and disaster I sincerely hope you enjoy this it is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been two months since the tyrant king Scar was overthown by the true king Simba. Simba proclaimed his kingship his roar booming over his ancesteral home '_well there goes my days of Hakuna Matatta._' Simba pushed his thoughts away as he was enveloped in his mates' vanilla scent. "morning my darling" simba purred licking his queen she has grown a nice curvy form her creamy fur glowed and her sea blue eyes shine as she purs out a good morning to her rich golden mate nuzzling his deep blazing red mane. "The rains have been wonderful, our lands are radiating growth, the plants are blooming and the herds have returned with even more prey" said zazu who had perched on the young kings' shoulder. 'Your father would rejoice at the state of our home sire". A warm wind hugged the king and queen ' well done son I am proud of you and our lands'. the voice of Mufasa carried on the wind. Simba bowed looking to the sky " thank you father" he spoke to the heavens. "Sire I am sorry but there is work to be done mating season is upon us soon we need to speak with the other prides in order to negotiate matings to boost the pride's numbers" said zazu. "Speaking of mating I need to go see Rafiki Simba" said Nala. Why what's wrong love? asked the king nervous over his mate and her health she was strong but at three years old she was still young and growing. "Nothing is wrong Simba." Nala giggled "In fact something may be very very right." Simba wrinkled his nose in confusion "What do you mean Nala?" It's nothing love "I will see you later tonight have fun and no grub eating contest between you Timon and Pumbaa the birds will starve." Simba laughed loudly "okay no grub eating contest" "thank you dear" replied Nala. The royal couple descended down pride rock's boulders and after a final nuzzle parted paths.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank my Beta **Regis Rogers** for helping me figure out how to work the website and editing my work be sure to check out his story **Scars' Hell **he updates every five days and he's really good

Chapter 2: the good news

-X-

Nala was nervous. Since her conversation with Simba, she had been experiencing a variety of sicknesses. The queen had been vomiting in the mornings and she was very tired at night, headaches and insomnia followed suit. She would lie down beside her mate, and throughout the night her temples would throb and her vision would blur, the dark world around her spinning. She felt hot or cold, never comfortable. Walking it off didn't solve anything either, and disturbing the sleeping king was not her prerogative. For several nights this went on, an inability to sleep soundly, her insides tied up in knots by night and mad lusts for food during the day.

The king and his queen under cover of night and protected by the jungle, had consummated a relationship torn apart by an angry and vengeful lion, but no more! They were together and Nala was ready to produce Simba a son.

Nala hoped she wasn't too sick, fearing that something might be wrong with her other then the pregnancy she wanted. This young queen and her handsome king still had lots of cubs to have and many happy years to live. She finally made it to Rafiki's tree and stood at its base, desperate to find out what was wrong- or possibly very right- with her body.

Rafiki's tree was old, a thick sturdy trunk supporting a fan of low hanging branches, supporting wings of heavy green foliage, proudly flapping in the wind. Several feel above the ground, a mandrill was at work. From his safe perch, Rafiki analyzed the wind and the sky, his small pinpoint eyes focusing in on everything around him. His white beard bounced as he moved, flowing loosely and bearing wisdom beyond others understanding.

"Oh Mufasa, Simba is growing into a king so fast, he will make us very proud! he may even shine brighter than Mohatu."

Rafiki spoke to the spirit of the late assassinated king, who resided amongst the stars and the clouds high above the pride lands.

Outside, Nala was arriving from the direction of pride rock. Her thin creamy body emerged from the similarly colored grasses. She shuffled her paws, looking up into the tree where she knew Rafiki would be. The queen feared the bad news she might receive, and she also was worried if her dream was going to come true.

"Rafiki are you home?''

Nala called up to him, chuckling under breath out of nerves. The butterflies in her stomach stirred, and she shook her head trying to calm their onslaught of tingling discomfort.

Rafiki turned to the edge of his perch, smiling down at Nala in a large grin.

"Ah queen Nala, what can ol Rafiki do for you t'day?''

"I haven't been feeling well-" Rafiki raised his brow, scratching his chin and grinning even wider. Could it be true? Could Mufasa have blessed this beautiful lioness with a royal miracle of love and family? Nala continued, "-Rafiki- I've thrown up every morning since the herds started coming back."

Nala repeated the witch doctor's name to show her desperation, she was fearful, no, she was anxious.

''Ah-" Rafiki smiled, raising an eyebrow at the queen, his red and blue face reading more then mere curiosity, "-I dink i know wat de problem is my queen and it is very good news."

"What is it?''

Pleaded Nala, wanting Rafiki to say it himself. She watched as he descended from his tree, swinging down and landing in front of her, placing his paws on her stomach without a hint of shyness.

"You my queen, are having a cub."

Rafiki spoke Joyfully, it had been a while since he birthed the heir and presented him to the pride, to the Savannah.

"That's great news! I can't wait to tell Simba. Thank you Rafiki!"

Nala squealed in pleasure, jogging away with a happy pop in her step as she bounced back to pride rock where her king, mate, and soon to be father was waiting.

Rafiki watched as she left, happily darting away. The mandrill looked up again at the sky, seeing an obscure lion starring back down at him with prideful eyes.

"Oh Mufasa my friend, life begins anew. Your son will heal the scars left by your brother, and your grand-cub will bring about a new- golden age- to the pride lands. Life is good."

"Yes it is-" the spirit of Mufasa said, smiling down bright rays of sunshine on the once again prosperous lands, "-old friend I bring good news, the cub that is to be born will be named Kopa."

"This is very good news, you must be very proud."

Rafiki was alone, speaking to himself and looking up at the blue sky. Truly, he was not alone, he was with the guiding paws of Mufasa.

"Yes my friend, I am, but I must warn you, my brother's hate has not left this pride; it lives on. This hate will come for the cub, my son must be vigilant in order to save his heart."

"This is troublesome news my friend. I will guide the unborn prince as I guided your son to upendi and his rightful throne."

Rafiki clutched his staff tightly, bracing for the impending battles with hate.

"I know Rafiki-" Mufasa said, "-I must go now. I will guide you as he grows, goodbye for now my friend."

"Goodbye my old king."

Rafiki sighed, watching the image of his friend and beloved king evaporate, the clouds dispersing and revealing the blue skies hidden behind them.

-X-

I'm sorry it's so late everyone I don't have my own computer but I will try to update at least once a week drop a review, follow or whatever you like

Thank you for reading you all are great


End file.
